Let it Be, Baby Girl, Let it Be
by Mrs.Mchale1994
Summary: Future fic! Artie and Tina are married and have a beautiful baby girl. Glimpse's into their life with her, specifically with the relationship Artie builds with his daughter over the years. Fluff, fluff, fluff. I'll tell you that right now!


**A/N: I hope you enjoy the intense amount of Artina family fluff that I have in here! A ton of Artie as a dad type fluff, because the idea was too cute for me to resist not to write. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, really nothing. Except maybe the couple characters I added in here. I guess those are mine, but really nothing. I know, it's sad. **

Twenty-two year old Artie Abrams seriously thought his wife was about to break his fingers off, she was squeezing them so tight. He felt awful knowing that there was absolutely nothing he could do about all the pain she was in right now. Tina had been in labor for hours and they were finally getting to the 'hard part', like any of this had been easy Tina would later say. It was hard to believe that 7 and half months earlier they just thought that this baby was a stomach bug.

_7 and half months earlier _

_It was around 8 in the morning and Tina and Artie were eating breakfast in their condo in Cincinnati. They both ended up going to the same college and when they were nineteen Artie asked Tina to marry him. After saying 'yes' about a million times in a row the two got married about 6 months later and moved into the condo. The two were just finished with school and were starting out at their first real jobs. Tina as a retail manager at a punk clothing store and Artie as a music teacher. Tina suddenly hesitated for a minute before taking a bite of her toast; she suddenly felt a wave of nausea sweep over her. She put down the bread and pushed her plate back away from her. _

"_You okay babe?" Artie asked. _

"_I don't know; I don't feel so good." Artie put his hand up on his wife's forehead. _

"_I don't think you have a fe-"Artie said but he was cut off as Tina jumped off of her chair and ran into their bathroom and slammed the door behind her. She got down on her knees and started throwing up. _

"_Tee I'm coming in." Artie said as he opened the door to find Tina looking so sick as she continued to puke, he wheeled up behind her and grabbed her hair back. After a few minutes she stopped and flushed looking like someone knocked the wind out of her. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked concerned. _

"_I don't know what just came over me, I just felt so sick and it was like there wasn't anything I could do about it." _

"_Maybe you have a bug or something?" Artie suggested. _

"_Yeah you're probably right. I'll go to the doctors during my lunch break." _

_It was that night and Tina was on her way home from the doctors and work. She couldn't believe what the doctor had told her. She was thrilled but so shocked at the same time. They were only 21 this had been a thought for a later time. She paced around the kitchen waiting for Artie to get home. The door soon opened. _

"_Hey how you feeling?" he asked as he wheeled in giving her a kiss. _

"_A lot better, I have to tell you something." She said. _

"_Okay?" Artie said a little confused _

"_You know how this morning we thought I had a bug?" she said. _

"_Yeah?" Artie said getting even more confused. _

"_It's not a bug, it's a baby." She said. _

_Artie felt his jaw drop, "Wait Tee, you're pregnant?" he said. _

_Tina smiled "Yeah, I went to the doctors and well yeah." Tina said. _

_Artie suddenly had a huge smile elope across his face, he was so shocked but so happy. He pulled Tina on to his lap and hugged her close. She hugged back. _

"You're doing such a good job babe." Artie said as he stroked Tina sweat matted hair.

"Oh my god it hurts so bad! You stupid lucky guy you don't even know!" Tina yelled at him.

"I know, I know." he said kissing her forehead.

"Okay Tina you're doing great just one more push and we can welcome your little baby into the world okay?" the doctor said. They still hadn't found out if it was a boy or a girl; they wanted it to be a surprise.

In less than a minute later a cry entered the room. It was the most beautiful sound Artie had ever heard.

"It's a girl!" the doctor beamed out. Artie looked up at his daughter as they were cleaning her off. She was beautiful, he knew right there that he would do anything for that little girl.

"Is she okay? Is she okay?" Tina asked laying back exhausted on her pillow.

"She's perfect Tee! She's so beautiful!" Artie said his glasses fogging up with tears.

"Here you go Mama." The doctor said handing the little blanket bundle to Tina. She held her and couldn't believe it.

"Hi baby girl! Lucy, I think we should name her Lucy." Tina beamed, Artie agreed. She kissed her and held for a few minutes and then handed her to Artie who had gotten up next to her on the bed.

"Hey, sweetheart." Artie said as he held her. "I love you little Lucy."

Suddenly he started to quietly sing, _"When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me, speaking words of wisdom, let it be. Oh let it be, let it be, let it be, speaking words of wisdom, let it be." _ As he sang the words quietly to his daughter.

**2 and half years later….**

"Daddy!" two year old Lucy Abrams squealed as she ran to Artie as he entered the house from work. She greeted him as she usually did, by enthusiastically running into his chair near his legs.

"Sweetie, you gotta stop doing that. You're gonna hurt yourself." Artie said laughing, as he picked her up on to his lap and kissing her cheek.

"Daddy let go play!" she giggled.

"Not tonight Luce, remember how tonight Daddy got home later so we could only stay up until he got home." Tina told her.

"But that not fair!" Lucy protested.

"It was just for tonight Luce, we'll be able to play tomorrow." He tells her, as he pushes through the condo to her bedroom, as Tina follows them. He unmakes the bed, lifting her off his lap and into her bed. He wheeled around to the other side of the bed and hauled himself right next to her as she leaned against his chest.

Lucy gripped her teddy bear, "Daddy will you sing the song?" she asked biting down on her lip.

"Don't I sing it every night?" he says smiling.

She smiles and nods as he begins to sing, "_When I find myself in times of trouble mother Mary comes to me, speaking words of wisdom let it be. Let it be, let it be, let it be, speaking words of wisdom let it be." _

As he finished the song Lucy began to fall asleep, like every night. Tina walked out from the doorway and over to Lucy's bed, kissing her head.

"Goodnight Luce, love you." She said to the small child.

"Love you Mommy, love you Daddy." She said as she drifted off to sleep against Artie's chest. Artie gave her a long kiss on the forehead, "I love you so much sweetie." Artie said. Every night he always stayed on her bed longer than he probably should after she fell asleep. He couldn't help but stay though, and just watch her sleep. It was the most amazing thing to him; he didn't know anything could ever look so peaceful and perfect. Tina couldn't help but smile every night at how adorable the two of them were, Lucy was definitely a Daddy's girl and Tina loved it.

**3 years later….**

Artie slept alone in him and his wife's bed. Tina had gone on a spa weekend with her cousin for her bridal shower, so it was just him and Luce. He was dead asleep until about 4 in the morning when he felt a small hand come up on his shoulder.

"Daddy?" a tiny voice whimpered out.

Artie's eyes slowly opened as he reached on to his night stand to get his glasses, he then looked at the clock, and saw the time and looked back at Lucy.

"Luce what are you doing up?" he asked tiredly as he turned on the bedside lamp.

"Daddy I don't feel good." She whimpered, holding her stomach.

"Come here sweetie." he said hauling her up on to the bed as she sat on his lap, leaning her head against his chest, heat radiating from her little forehead.

"Oh Luce, your burning up." he said as he felt her cheeks.

"No, I'm cold." She said reaching for the blanket.

"You're cold? How can you be cold?" Artie said as he continued to feel her forehead, his stomach then sinking as he realized her symptoms. Half the kids in Lucy's kindergarten class had been out sick with the flu, he realized now that she must've caught it.

"You stay here okay Luce? I'm gonna go get the thermometer so I can take your temperature." Lucy nodded weakly from his lap as he placed her on the bed and she got under the covers. Artie got up in his chair and wheeled into the bathroom and went into the medicine cabinet to get Lucy's ear thermometer. After some fumbling he finds it and grabs it and start to wheel back when he starts to hear Lucy get off his bed, he begins to wonder why but then starts to hear a sickly noise. He quickly wheels back into his room.

"Lucy?" he calls as he heads in his room to find Lucy on the ground throwing up into the trash can, shaking as tears run down her face as she continues to get sick.

"Baby it's okay." Artie said sympathetically as he got off of his chair and sat behind her, holding her hair back and rubbing her back; he felt awful.

"I d-don't feel good!" Lucy cried as she finally finished getting sick.

"I know you don't sweetie, I know you don't." Artie said as he got back on his chair and lifted Lucy up on his lap along with him and they went into the bathroom. He first wheeled over to the sink to get a Dixie cup full of water and a wet wash cloth. He then set her down on the floor by the toilet and got down next to her and began to wipe off her face with the cloth, helped her drink the water slowly, then finally sticking the thermometer in her ear as he stroked her brunette curls out of her face.

"Daddy can I sleep in your bed?" she asked with a pathetic look on her face.

"Yeah of course sweetie." he said as he waited for the thermometer to finally beep, it seemed like it was taking forever. Finally the little sound went off, he took it out of her ear and saw it said 102 degrees, his eyes almost bulging out of his head at how high it was; they were definitely going to have to go to the doctors in the morning he thought. He turned his attention back to Lucy who began to get a really sick look on her face. She started moving her hand towards her mouth, and Artie realized what was going on.

"Okay, okay." he said with a quick panic in his voice as he opened the toilet lid as Lucy hunched over beginning to get sick all over again. He again moved behind her and grabbed her hair back. Artie felt terrible, he hated seeing his daughter in pain more than anything else in the entire world and when she got sick it just about broke his heart. She looked miserable and watching it sucked so badly. After a few bouts of sickness, ten minutes later she pulled back and flushed.

She leaned back against Artie's chest, exhausted. Artie kissed the side of her head.

"I'm sorry Luce." He said into her hair.

"I don't feel good, Daddy."

"I know baby, I know." he said.

"Can we go to bed now?" she asked weakly.

"Sure we can." he said re-grabbing the washcloth and wiping her sweaty, flushed face again and giving her the rest of the drink to rinse and spit. He got back on his chair and then lifted her back up on to his lap. As they wheeled back into his bedroom he realized how gross her nightgown had gotten, and yanked it off of her head and put it in the hamper. He got her one of his white t-shirts and put that on her in place of her pajamas. He lifted her on to the bed and then brought himself up too, wrapping his arm around Lucy as her feverish forehead nuzzled into his t-shirt.

"I'm sorry Daddy." She said quietly.

"Luce don't say you're sorry, it's okay. Everybody gets sick, it's okay." he said kissing her forehead.

"_When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me, speaking words of wisdom, let it be, Oh let it be, let it be, let it be. Speaking words of wisdom let it be." _

Artie sung the song into her hair as it made the sick child fall asleep, like always.

**4 years later: **

"Artie I have to have this talk with her." Tina told him as they sat in bed getting ready to go to sleep for the night.

"Why? Why can't you just hold it off for like, I don't know ever?" Artie said back.

"She's nine, she knows the basics and now she needs to know the specifics."

"She's too young Tee!"

"The reality is she's really not, you know for girls nine is the first possible age…" Tina started to say but Artie cut her off.

"Ew, ew I don't need to be reminded of that!"

"Artie you've known since the day she was born that she's a girl. It is going to happen eventually, and you need to accept that."

"It's not happening when she is nine; there is no chance in hell!"

"You're probably right, nine is still really young. All I'm saying is that it's possible, and in a couple years it's going to happen. That's why I need to talk to her about the fact that she'll get her period one day, and about sex." Tina told him.

"This is my daughter Tee, it's so wrong."

"She's my daughter too, don't worry so much. This talk isn't going to biologically change anything for her, it's just a talk."

"Okay, okay. I guess I can deal with you talking to her about the whole period thing, but why do you have to say more about sex? We told her where babies come from when she was six, that's all she needs to know!"

"We told her that Moms and Dads just take two different parts to make a baby and that's how it gets in a mom's belly, and that was about it. You know that isn't all she needs to know."

"Can't that wait til at least high school?"

"No it can't, this is a good thing okay? If I educate her about this now, the more she'll know for when she's older."

"Fine have the talk with her tomorrow. Wipe away our daughter's innocence."

"This isn't wiping away her innocence and you know it. God you're a wreck! All this over a talk, what are you going to do when I take her out to buy a bra, or when she actually does get her period, or even when she starts dating guys one day? What are you going to do then?"

"Ugh, gross! For the first two, don't even tell me when they happen! For the third one, I won't have to do anything because she's never allowed to date, ever!"

"You know what; you're wearing me out Abrams! I'm having that talk with her tomorrow whether you like it or not, but you're right she's still nine. We'll deal with all that stuff as they happen; she's still your little girl. She's just growing up a little."

"I know babe, it's just, I don't want her to grow up, ever."

Tina leaned over and kissed him, "I know, I know."

Shortly after Tina fell asleep, Artie got out of bed. He quietly opened the door to Lucy's room and wheeled in, trying not to wake her up. Watching her sleep was what could calm him down more than anything else. The whole sex talk thing tomorrow was instantly put out of his mind as he watched her sleep. Nothing could ever look so innocent and so adorable. Suddenly he saw her eyes start to flutter open.

"Daddy?" she asked tiredly and confused.

"Hey baby, I was just leaving, go back to sleep."

"I can't go back to sleep unless you sing me the song."

Artie smiled, and began to sing "_When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me. Speaking words of wisdom let it be. Oh let it be, let it be, let it be, speaking words of wisdom let it be." _

As he finished the verse Lucy was fast asleep, like always.

**3 years later: **

It was late on a Friday night and Artie couldn't sleep, he wheeled into the kitchen to get something to eat; as he turned on the lights he saw his twelve year old sitting at the table with a pint of chocolate ice cream.

"Couldn't sleep either?" he asked her as he wheeled up, got a spoon out of the draw, and he wheeled up next to her and took a bite of the ice cream.

"Nope." She said kind of glumly.

"Something eating at you, sweetie?"

Lucy took a deep breath. "I don't know, I'm kind of nervous about tomorrow." She admitted. Lucy taking after her parents, loved singing. She was good at it too, her middle school didn't have a huge glee club like the high school did, but they did have a fairly respected chorus. They had a concert tomorrow and Lucy ended up getting the massive solo in _Seasons of Love_. It was a hard part, and had some pretty massive notes, which she knew she could hit but not in front of a crowd full of people.

"You're going to do great. Mom and I both know it." Artie told her giving her an encouraging smile.

"What if I don't? What if I get up there in front of everybody and completely botch it! Everyone will laugh at me!"

"Luce, don't think like that. You won't botch it, and even if you did, me and mom would still be so proud of you. That's not going to happen though, you're going to rock that solo, trust me."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Lucy took a deep breath, "Okay, maybe your right. I have practiced it like million times anyways."

"I know, and it's going to be amazing. So what do you say, wanna try to get some rest?" he asked smiling.

"I kind of want to eat myself into a chocolate coma instead." Lucy said smiling.

"Ice cream isn't going to do your voice any good Luce." Artie reminded her.

"I know, one more bite?"

Artie laughed and took another spoonful, "Sure."

After that Artie put the ice cream away, he wheeled back up to the table where Lucy was still sitting.

"You going to bed?" he asked.

"In a few minutes, I just want to sit here for a little bit."

"Okay, goodnight Luce." He said leaning close to her to kiss her forehead.

"Night Dad."

"Love you." He said as he wheeled out.

"Wait Dad?" she called him back, he stopped wheeling and turned himself at a 180 degree angle to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Will, um before I go to bed, will you sing the song?" she asked looking a little helpless. Artie couldn't help but smile, he always came into her room and kissed her goodnight before she went to sleep but they had stopped the singing thing after she turned eleven. She said something about how she was too old for it now, and as much as it broke his heart, he understood, but asking him to sing it, even if it was just one time made him feel all happy inside.

"Yeah of course I will." He said as she got up and walked beside his chair into her bedroom. She climbed into bed, and he covered her with the blanket and began to stroke her hair as he sang the familiar tune.

"_When I find myself in times of trouble mother Mary comes to me, speaking words of wisdom, let it be. Oh let it be, let it be, let it be, speaking words of wisdom let it be." _

And like she used to all the time, the song had put the twelve year old to sleep.

**3 years later: **

Artie waited in the kitchen drinking a glass of water and tried to keep himself from shaking. Tina was in Lucy's room, helping her get ready. Lucy was fifteen and in the beginning of her sophomore year of high school, and tonight was the Homecoming dance. Lucy had gone last year with a few of her friends but it was different this year, this year she had a date. The idea made Artie want to throw up but after having a few weeks to deal with it he just decided he'd have to accept it. Tina was so excited and Lucy was ecstatic, she really liked this guy. His name was Bryan, and Artie hadn't met him yet, much to his dismay. He was a junior and when Artie found that out he almost came close to telling Lucy she wasn't allowed to go, but Tina had basically forced him to calm down. In a few minutes though this kid would be here, there to pick up his baby girl and take her out. Suddenly Tina came into the kitchen.

"You ready?" she said smiling.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said, she nodded, and motioned Lucy to come out.

She came out looking a little shy and not sure of what her dad would say. Her dress was an aqua blue color and strapless, with a scoop neck that had little clear beads on it, and cut off a couple inches above her knees. She had on cream colored heels and her dark brown hair was half up and half down in soft waves. Artie was speechless, she wasn't his baby anymore. She was all grown up and as much as it hurt, she looked beautiful.

"Well Daddy?" she asked nervously.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." He told her softly.

Lucy smiled really wide, "Thanks Daddy." With that the doorbell rang and Lucy went to answer it as Artie wheeled out in the living room. He felt his heart start pounding super fast, he was nervous.

"Hi Bryan." He heard Lucy say in a really excited voice.

"Hey, you look amazing!" He told her giving her a hug.

"Thanks so do you." She said back looking all mystified.

As Tina introduced herself, Artie felt himself trying to mentally prepare himself as he looked at the kid. He was tall, had shaggy brown hair and green eyes, and one of those winning golden boy smiles. He took a deep breath and wheeled over to him.

"Hey Bryan, I'm Lucy's dad." he said holding out his hand Bryan took it and looked him in the eye.

"Nice to meet you sir." He said, Artie smiled a little, the sir wasn't completely necessary but it was a nice touch.

After Tina took some pictures and they were about to head off.

"Hey Luce?" he said calling her back.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Have fun okay?" he said.

"Thanks Dad." she said as she leaned over and kissed her dad's cheek and the two of them left.

Tina turned to her husband, "You okay?" she asked.

Artie sighed, "When did this happen?" he asked.

Tina smiled and sighed back, "I have no idea." She told him as they cuddled up on the couch.

Around 10:00 Tina got up to get them some snacks, seeing they weren't expecting Lucy home til at least 11. As she got up Artie heard the front door open and began to become a little confused. He then saw Lucy come in, her makeup destroyed with puffy eyes and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Daddy?" she sobbed out.

"Sweetie, what happened?" he asked concerned.

Instead of answering she threw her shoes on the ground and rushed over to the couch and collapsed into her Dad's chest bawling.

"Shhh, Shhh, Shhh, Luce it's okay, I got you, sweetie you're okay." he said soothingly into her hair as Tina walked in.

"What's going on? Baby why are you crying?" she said coming over to the couch and started stroking her hair. She gave her husband a confused look in which he just responded in shrugging his shoulders as their daughter continued to bawl into his shirt. After a while the sobs calmed down slightly.

"Lucy what happened?" Artie asked concerned, Lucy didn't say anything.

"Honey do you want to go into your room and talk to me about it, just us?" Tina asked, wondering if maybe it was something she just didn't want to say in front of Artie. Lucy's lip quivered and she nodded, as the two of them walked into her bedroom, as Artie waited outside on the couch. His mind was racing wondering what could've happened that made her so upset. He turned on the TV in attempt to distract himself while they talked but it didn't really work, he wishes he could be in there but he knew this was one of those mom/daughter things. After about 40 minutes, Tina emerged from their daughter's room looking a mixture of sad and a little angry.

"What happened?" Artie asked quietly.

"Come with me to our room." she said. He listened as he followed Tina into their bedroom and she shut the door.

"Bryan tried to have sex with her." She said bluntly but with fury rising in her voice.

Artie right away felt anger bubble up inside him. That little punk tried to do _what_ to his daughter? He felt his hands fist.

"What?" he said trying not to shout.

Tina then told the whole story of what Lucy had told her. "Apparently they had taken a break from the dance, to take a walk outside and to get some air since it was so hot in there. They went to the football field and sat underneath the bleachers. He kissed her and for a couple seconds she kissed back, after that he stopped and whispered to her saying that he wanted more. She got a little confused and a little worried so she asked him what he meant, and instead of answering he pulled out a pack of condoms. She said that she wasn't going to do that, and instead of backing off he started kissing her again and began to feel her up so she got scared and used her heels to step on his foot. He was taken by surprise by the pain and started yelling at her, and she got up and ran home." she told him. Artie felt rage bubble up inside of him like nothing he ever felt before.

"I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him, I'm going to fucking kill him!" he said trying not to shout too loud.

"I know you want to, I want to too but it's not going to do any good." Tina said.

"I don't even care! That little asshole violated my daughter! Feeling her up is bad enough he tried to go all the way with her! He's dead!" he said taking deep breaths to let out all his anger.

"Don't waste your energy on him babe, go talk to Lucy. Don't show your anger; just go be there, she needs her dad." Tina told him as she bent down and kissed his temple.

Artie nodded and wheeled out and went across the hall to Lucy's room, and entered to find her in her pajamas, her eyes red and puffy, lying under her covers. He wheeled up to the side of her bed.

"Hey baby." He said soothingly as he used his arms to hoist himself up on to her bed next to her wrapping his arm around her as she lied down into his chest.

"Mom told you right?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, babe I'm so sorry. He's a jerk who doesn't know how badly he just screwed up." he told her.

"I thought he liked me! I'm so stupid!" she said starting to cry all over again. He kissed the top of her head.

"No Luce, no, you're not stupid! I'm so proud of you, you did the right thing you hear me? A real stupid person would've just had sex with him because they didn't know what else to do, you stood up for what you wanted, and that makes you so smart and so strong. He's an idiot, if he doesn't realize how amazing you are without trying to get something like that from you than he has to deal with that." He tells her. After a few minutes the crying stopped and Artie wiped the lose tears from her cheeks.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Will you sing the song?"

"Of course."


End file.
